Goku VS Saitama (DB)
Goku VS Saitama is the 14th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios and the Season 1 Finale. It features Goku from Dragon Ball and Saitama from One Punch Man. Description Dragon Ball VS One Punch Man - Two of Anime's most powerful characters come to face each other in the Season 1 Finale! Interlude Nick: Shonen Jump's most powerful heroes, ones that have fought and defeated various threatening villains. Wiz: These two are the prime example of fighting Superman in each of their battles and one had lost twice and the other tied. Nick: Goku, The Super Saiyan of Universe 7 Wiz: And Saitama, the One Punch Man Nick: He's Wiz and I'm Nick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Goku Nick: Planet Vegeta, a peaceful home of the alien warriors called the Saiyans. Wiz: And they had themselves a king named Vegeta Nick: Hold up! Hold up! Your telling me that Vegeta was king? Wiz: Well no, it's a confusing planet because there's Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta and regular Vegeta. Nick: Oh alright, but one fateful day, a tyrant named Frieza turned his back on the Saiyans after leading them and blew up the planet killing almost all Saiyans. Wiz: Except for one and he's the most notable one, he was sent to earth after the planets destruction and this saiyans name was Kakarot. Nick: And after landing on earth, there was one job he had, destroy all kind, but then after a while he hit his head off a cliff making him lose all of his memory Wiz: And being adopted by Grandpa Gohan, he was given a new name and which it remains his name forever to be known as Goku. Nick: As a kid, Goku was being trained by the one and only Master Roshi and a Talking Turtle, but he's sort of a pervert at times with Bulma, but back to where we were, Master Roshi had trained Goku, along with his rival then friend Krillin and the two had joined the martial arts tournament. Wiz: As Goku was growing up and having a relationship with Chi-Chi. Goku had became much stronger than he ever realized. Nick: Years of training as he continues to this day to fight stronger opponents, that's what i love to hear about everyone's favorite Saiyan. Wiz: Goku has notable techniques like the Ki Blast, Energy Shield, and The Destructo Disk which was taught by Krillin. The Solar Flare is a technique by Krillin, but Goku uses it to blind his opponents. And then Goku's most notable technique and his signature is the Kamehameha. Nick: Which is Goku's favorite attack he mostly uses in the series, for example he used it on Vegeta, Yamcha, and even the fusee saiyans Kefla in a awesome way! Wiz: Then there's the Dragon Fist, another fan-favorite move Goku uses in battle and he used it pierce through King Piccolo. Nick: Don't tell me if it's the same piccolo Wiz: Well not quite the same, it's just that they're names that are generally confusing. Nick: Oh okay! Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Wiz: Then there's Goku's finishing move, which he gathers energy from civilians all around him and uses the Spirit Bomb technique, which obliverates those with evil energy which has been used multiple ecations. Nick: Also, Goku can read minds and there is a limit to his ki. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Wiz: But it puts a giant strain over Goku's body and could kill him. Nick: When Goku is hurt, he eats the Senzu beam which heals him up all around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud that gets him to location by location when he's lazy. Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Nick: There's seven forms in total of the Super Saiyan forms Goku has! Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Nick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies his power beyond Super Saiyan 2 by four! Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by another form called Super Saiyan God, which allows Goku to have access to godly-like powers, and he can also combine Super Saiyan God and regular Super Saiyan to become Super Saiyan Blue. Nick: It was once called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but that's a long name so now it's called Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: Super Saiyan Blue is the means of Goku becoming more godly in this form, then he can use Kaioken times 20 to combine the form as this was used against Hit during the Tournament of Universe 6 which possessed great power. Nick: And finally, Goku had achieved another new form which he used it against Jiren and Kefla called the Ultra Omen Instinct, which makes him run at the speed of light dodging alot of moves, but needs to be focused in order to keep the form up, this was the prime example using the form but still losing to Jiren. Wiz: But in the end, he used it to eliminate Kefla in one of the best ways yet. Nick: Goku is fast enough to dodge lasers, has FTE combat speeds, he's defeated Bruce Lee himself. He's even crossed snakeway in 2 days and 28 hours, seems like a really long walk to me you know. Wiz: He and Vegeta have defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb and mastered his Super Saiyan powers. He resisted Hit's time skipping abilities with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken and can lift less than 1000 tons of weight. Nick: He even went up against the God of Destruction himself, Beerus three times in a row, and has overpowered Zamasu and Goku Black for a short time after hearing they killed Chi-Chi and Goten and has made Jiren feel what pain would feel like. Wiz: Goku is undoubtly one of the strongest saiyan warriors ever, but he does have his downsides, Goku's strength, speed, ki power and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms and powerlevels; Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. Nick: Goku can't even breath in space either! He also lacks a formal education and is academically weak. Despite his knowledge of martial arts and tactics; overall Goku is an idiot and he's scared of needles. Wiz: But even though, Goku may have those weaknesses, he chooses to fight those with full power and avoids unfair advantages. To say this, Goku is the true hope for the universe! Saitama Nick: Tell me this, How much does it take to workout 100 Sits Up, 100 Push Ups, 100 Squats and running at a minimum of ten kilometers everyday? You get Saitama! Wiz: Saitama was originally just a regular guy, but after three years of Sits Ups, Push Ups, Squats and Running that fast, Saitama had lost all of his hair and gained superhuman abilities. Nick: Fast forward ten years later, Saitama was now a man who had given up on life. He didn't have a job, spouse, and barely any money. And meanwhile, you're complaining you missed that snipe in Call of Duty. ''' Wiz: One day after failing yet another job interview because life likes to screw him over, Saitama came across Crablante, a giant crab monster who had a human lower body because he ate too much crab? '''Nick: Ummm What? Wiz: Anyway, as the two crossed paths, Crablante spared Saitama because he said he had cold, lifeless eyes like him. Nick: So wait? They don't like each other Wiz: Pretty much Nick: Alrighty Wiz: Anyways, Saitama was told by Crablante that if he found a child with a butt-chin, he would kill the child because the child had drawn nipples on him. As Saitama walked along the path apparently not fazed by the giant crab monster, he came across said butt-chin kid who couldn't care less about Crablante and his rage. After Crablante reared his hideous head again, Saitama debated whether he was going to save such an obnoxious kid, but he saved him. Nick: That's awesome! As Saitama walked along the path apparently not fazed by the giant crab monster, he came across said butt-chin kid who couldn't care less about Crablante and his rage. After Crablante reared his hideous head again, Saitama debated whether he was going to save such an obnoxious kid. Wiz: When it looked like Crablante was going to continue his rampage, Saitama found enough power to get up, rip off his tie, and viciously yank Crablante's eye out and a brutal fashion. Nick: And he ended it like a boss! Wiz: He's known to run around the speed of light. He was hitting three miles per hour at best; his legs couldn't even reach the gas pedal. Even after he got off, you couldn't catch him. It's on Youtube! Despite the fact Saitama had lost all of his hair, Saitama was now a hero. It was good for a while except one small, insignificant problem. He could kill anything and anyone in only a single punch. Nick: Yep, but that's only on weak people. The problem was that Saitama was never challenged by anything and after a short period of time, he was bored of being a hero. That changed when he met a blonde cyborg named Genos Wiz: whom he met after Saitama saved him from a bug lady. Nick: Bug Lady? you mean she's voiced by the same person as Ladybug? Wiz: Actually yes Nick: Alrighty then! Saitama reluctantly took Genos under his featherless wing, but it seemed like it would help him now because Genos had introduced Saitama to the Hero's Association where for all his one-punching, weight-lifting skills, he was a C Class Hero. He gets moved up to B Class, don't worry. Wiz: Saitama has a incredibly signature attack called: Normal Punch Nick: What? really... Wiz: No i'm not making it up, it's called Normal Punch Nick: Okay, The Normal Punch is so strong, it can take down giants who can destroy entire cities by walking with just a single hit. And if Saitama needs to boost that fisting power, he has the Consecutive Normal Punch, a punch that hits multiple times, it decapitated an anthropomorphic Lion and it can harm Lord Boros Wiz: But when Saitama is challenged, he enters his deadliest phase: Serious Saitama. Because what the hell else would you name it. Nick: Serious Consecutive Sidehops allow Saitama to hop back and forth so fast, he creates an afterimage, which, in order to do so, he has to be going at least 2,236 miles per hour. Wiz: Serious Tableflip allows Saitama to dig his hands under the ground and literally flip the pavement 360 degrees. The Serious Headbutt is a headbutt. No surprise there. Nick: What a hit! Wiz: But by far, his most powerful attack is the all mighty Serious Strike, a punch so powerful, it reflected Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon which can obliterate a star! Nick: Boros also kicked Saitama to the moon only for Saitama to come back by jumping from the moon in only four seconds and bringing back a Moon Rock to sell, but that failed Wiz: Since it takes moonlight reaches the earth at 186,000 miles per second, Saitama had to have been going at least relavistic speeds which is ten percent the speed of light. This means Saitama had to have been going 18,600 miles per second. Nick: He's even fast enough to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's speed but was actually capable of reaching hypersonic speeds. Then he bit his sword into pieces because he was angry. He's also beaten almost everyone in one punch, split the atmosphere on a global scale, punched a monster so hard it stopped raining, and even withstood a black hole. Also, as previously stated, he punched a star-busting attack. He's even ignored Tatsumaki and called her a sassy child. Wiz: But as powerful as Saitama is, he's not without his faults. He's barely above average intelligence and rarely ever takes his fights seriously, even if the situation is dire. He's also not diverse in any types of fighting skills as his moveset rarely moves past simple kicks and punches. And one theory is that since Saitama is a "gag" character, he is unbeatable. This is false for two reasons. One, he can't beat everyone in fiction ever, that's stupid. Two, he's not even a gag character. He's a parody. Nick: So yeah, Saitama can lose to those who can withstand his One Punch and not die, but chances are, he'll end you in one punch. Death Battle It was another peaceful day in Z-City as it goes into an Apartment there Saitama is busy watching his favorite anime until it was interupted by an oncoming news about a giant monster in City-B as Saitama sighs and gets up. News reporter: This is Breaking News! City-B is being under attacked by an unknown monster! Saitama: Great another monster to pound.. Saitama walks out and gets dressed up for the his fight. It cuts to City-B where civilians are running and as the monster was about to destroy another person, he was strucked through the head and then he exploded and Saitama had landed on the ground. Then it switches to a news reporter, who talks about Saitama's heroics. At the Kamehouse, Goku's friends are watching it on TV. News reporter: The monster was surprisenly defeated by a bald guy in a cape claiming that he has done the work for all-'' ''Krillin: Huh, this guy looks oddly familiar? Vegeta: What? just because he's bald means that you grow hair back just in time for the new season? Jeez no matter why you lost in the Tournament of Power! Krillin: Hey! Come on! Goku: Don't be so sure guys.. Vegeta and Krillin look at Goku while crossing his arms outside of the house. Goku: His power...It's strong! It's like i've never seen it before! Goku turns around then smiles. Goku: Alright! Someone as strong as me! I like it! Vegeta then is surprised and shocked at the same time. Vegeta: You can't be that serious Kakarot! If your planning to fight that caped baldy! I would rather-'' ''Goku: Bye Geetz! Goku hops on his Flying Nimbus and flies off and located to Saitama's Location. In Z-City, Saitama is sitting on top of a building when he hears the nimbus coming from a far distance. He then turns and sees Goku riding the Nimbus, who stops and turns to face him. Goku: Hi there Saitama: Uh..Hey Goku: You look strong, wanna fight? Saitama's eyes widen feeling challenged and smiles and gets in his battle position. Saitama: Sure! Goku: Alright let's go! Both Goku and Saitama hop onto the ground and charge at each other. FIGHT! Saitama punches Goku so hard he is sent flying but Goku rebounds quickly through it. Saitama: Well i guess that fight was already ov-'' Before he could finish his speech, Goku teleported in front of him and punched him in the face, knocking him back. Goku follows up with a kick to the chin, before grabbing Saitama by the legs and throwing him into another building. Saitama gets up easily and flies towards Goku, throwing some quick punches at Goku, who dodges them and uppercuts Saitama, knocking him back. While Saitama was in the air, Goku threw a Destructo Disk in an attempt to hit him, but it is deflected by a simple punch. ''Goku: Wait Wha-'' Goku gets caught off guard by the Destructo Disk, but gets up and fires some Ki blasts at Saitama, who moves his head back and forth to dodge and then flies straight into Goku, nailing him in the stomach. Saitama rammed Goku into the ground multiple times while he was flying. Goku and Saitama then start trading blows for a while, moving around like they were teleporting before Saitama managed to get a lucky hit, knocking Goku into the air. Saitama then flies up to grab Goku, bringing him high into the air before meteor smashing him into the ground. ''Goku: This...guy...he's strong Saitama comes back down trying to punch Goku but Goku catches the punch on time turning Super Saiyan at first, then he transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and throws Saitama off then he flew to him as well. Saitama saw this coming and swung his fist, but Goku teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Saitama flew forwards in pain, and before he could react, he got blasted by a Kamehameha to the face, launching him into a building, destroying it instantly. Saitama was badly injured, but he still managed to get up and decided to become serious. Saitama: This guy is serious...but i guess i'll have to be serious too! While Goku was flying at him, Saitama lifted the entire building using Series Table Flip and threw it at Goku, who teleported out of the way and fired some Ki blasts at Saitama, who dodges a few and punches one towards Goku, who punches it back. Saitama then kicks it with full force, sending it flying towards Goku at rocketing speeds. Goku blocks the attack, but it severely damages him. Realizing he needs to be stronger, he transforms into Super Saiyan 3 Goku: I have to be careful in this form, i don't know how much damage i can take in this form! Goku grabbed Saitama by the arms in time and teleported to Planet Namek while holding him. Saitama throws Goku off him, but Goku flips in air and teleports right up to Saitama and punches him in the back of the head, causing Saitama to screech in agony as he got launched into a mountain. Saitama was heavily bleeding, but he decided he needed to bring out the big guns. Goku charges up another Kamehameha and then he shoots it downwards to Saitama in which Saitama had some left in him as he punches the Kamehameha back at Goku in which Goku gets strucked by his own signature move and he is blasted away. Saitama is gasping for air and spits out blood. Saitama: I think it's over Suddenly a flash of blue light hits over from his view and Super Saiyan Blue Goku flies out fast forward at Saitama who punches him through the mountain as the two trade blows but Goku was getting more of the advantage then Saitama proceededing to Consecutive Serious Punches which hit Goku everywhere but as soon as Saitama launches Goku with a final punch, Goku mysteriously teleported behind him as Saitama's eyes widen and turns around as Goku now entered his Ultra Instinct Omen form. Goku: It's over now Saitama: What's going on here! Saitama tries to punch but Goku suddenly ends up behind him. Goku: What's wrong? can't hit me? I'm still learning about this form so try your luck at it! Saitama then tries to punch all around him where Goku just seems to be teleporting around him and Goku starts attacking him making him feel all kinds of pain as huge blood comes out of Saitama in which Saitama lands on the ground struggling to get up, Goku floats on the ground and waits and charges up a fully powered Kamehameha. Goku: Ka....Me...Ha.....Me....HA!!!!! Saitama turns around to see looks like a giant blue blast about to hit him, Saitama is strucked by the blast which makes him go through a mountain again only for it to explode causing not only almost half the planet to explode, but also taking Saitama with it. Goku crosses arms going back to his base form. Goku: Phew what a fight! KO! Results Nick: And that's it for Season 1! Wiz: This wasn't too close. In basically ever category, Saitama was heavily outmatched. While he can destroy clouds, Goku can effortlessly destroy planets and had a clash with Beerus that shook the universe. Nick: Speed and durability were no brainers either. Saitama can tank quite a bit without caring, but Goku has tanked planetary explosions, which we have never seen Saitama tank. And in terms of speed, Goku can move Faster than light while Saitama is only Massively Hypersonic. Wiz: And while Saitama was stronger than base Goku, as soon as he went Super Saiyan, Saitama was a goner. And to make things worse, Saitama had very little if not any ways to permanently put down Goku. Nick: Saitama defeated Boros, but Goku has defeated Gods beyond just Boros and basically, what else is there to talk about for Caped Baldy. Looks like Saitama was beated by the One Punch Saiyan! Wiz: The Winner is Son Goku! Next Time Nick: And the Seaosn 2 Premier will be!!! A silouthouette shows the last human from Ooo and versing against a Sponge. Finn The Human VS Spongebob Squarepants Trivia *Originally, Goku was instead going to face off Sailor Moon, but it was decided not too and instead Saitama was his opponent. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball VS One Punch Man themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale